Ven a mi
by Alice Bei Fong
Summary: Nessie al cumplir 18 cree que esta lista para lo q a estado esperando hace 5 años Le pide ayuda a Alice, pero Jacob comete un error. Doble LEMMON, puros y duros.


**Nessie POV**

Iba conduciendo mi auto en dirección a la casa de mis tías ya tenía 18 años y aparentaba esa edad así que creo que espere suficiente para mi nueva aventura. Pero no podía realizarla así como así tenía que preparar todo para que el momento sea perfecto y hacia exactamente a quien preguntarle. Como me daba mucha pero mucha vergüenza preguntarle a Emmy me dirijo donde Alice y Rosalie que eran mujeres y me entenderían, además sabrían enseñarme sin pervertir mucho mi mente.

Luego de un largo camino desde La Push donde estaba viviendo todos los días aguantando la lujuria. Jacob tampoco me ayudaba mucho dejando al descubierto esos hermosos pectorales que me incitaban a tocarlos, besarlos y uff mucho mas.

Llegue por fin a la casa de mis tías, sabia q mis y padres estaban de caza por eso vine hoy, intente bajar de el auto pero mis piernas tiritaban al no saber cómo reaccionarían y si podrían guardar el secreto a mis padres que seguro no reaccionarían nada bien a pesar de que sé de donde saque tanta lujuria acumulada, es la edad, creo, o los genes, eso es lo más probable. Me baje lentamente y me dirigí a la puerta, me quede parada con mi mano frente a la puerta unos cuantos segundos, que se me pasaron lentísimos, no alcance a tocar la puerta cuando Alice me abrió y me abrazo.

-Hola Nessie tanto tiempo que no venias, pasa vamos- me tomo fuerte mente de la muñeca y me jalo a el sillón hay se encontraba Rosalie sentada.

- hola- dije y me ruborice al pensar lo que diría "vengo porque quiero tener sexo con mi novio" era un mal comienzo.

-hola, ¿cómo estas? ¿A qué se debe la visita?-me alarme y mi cara se puso caliente, me estaba dando calor, tal vez ya alcance la temperatura de Jacob.

-em… bien… v-vine por… este…-Alice me miro y al parecer era tan evidente.

-ho, creo que entiendo-miro a Rosalie y le hizo una señal como diciendo le sí.

Rosalie no dudo ni un segundo y me pregunto como si fuese algo natural para mí.

-quienes una relación con Jacob, ¿cierto?- yo asentí nerviosa mientras Alice saltaba y se reía.

-nunca pensé que este día llegara tan pronto, espere como 5 años esto.- Era hace exactamente 5 años que había empezado a pensar en esto, seguramente Jasper le dijo sobre mi excesiva lujuria cuando miraba a Jacob-Jasper me lo había advertido-¡lo sabía!

-bueno supongo que como es tu primera vez, creo, vienes a pedirnos consejos, ¿no?- baje la cabeza que ya me estaba quemando y junte mis manos sudadas.

-bueno, esto es muy sencillo, excitar a un hombre es pan comido, el problema eres tú- me sorprendí

-¿yo?, ¿por qué yo?-

-eres primeriza creo que te han hablado de eso-ho sí que horror eso era lo que me frenaba todos estos años, el miedo al dolor.- eso solo ocurre una vez, a pesar de que no sé cómo será contigo tal vez esa barrera es aún más densa al ser parte vampira, no lo sé, pero eso lo averiguaras tú- mis manos templaron en solo pensar que me dolería aún más.

-la primera estocada tiene que ser fuerte pero delicada, y toma te una tiempo primero para acostumbrarse a la combinación dolor-excitación, y a su miembro- no me gustaba esa palabra esa muy… perturbadora, me daba asco igual que la palabra coito, era asquerosa me repugnaba tan solo pensar en ellas.

- bueno comencemos- Estuvieron hablándome casi 4 horas de solo ideas y experiencias que habían tenido, en todo ese tiempo, habían estado escribiendo que si y que no por mi experiencia, me dieron recomendaciones y me dijeron muchas cosa que no debía hacer y debería evitar por lo menos la primera vez yo estuve callada la mayor parte del tiempo de dedicaba a traspasar pensamientos ya que sabía que si hablaba notarían el tiritar de mi voz.

Cuando me dirijo a mi casa las dos me dieron suerte, pensando que lo aria ahora pero no, estaba muy cansada en ese momento, así que lo dejaría para mañana o pasado no se tenía que pensar un buen plan además teníamos que sacar al papa de Jacob y a la manada de la casa.

Legue a mi casa salude a Jacob tentada a hacerlo en aquel momento pero no, tenía que esperar.

Al día siguiente luego de la escuela fui a casa de Alice, hay se encontraba ella, Rosalie y Esme.

-hola Nessie, te tengo una sorpresa- no se me ocurrirá que era pero pensando, se me ocurrieron solo artículos eróticos que fueron a comprar las tres esa noche. Las conocía así q estaba segura q era capases. Esme me tapo los ojos con una tela y además sus manos, pude sentir como salimos de la casa.

- te tengo esto hace como 2 años pero no te la daría hasta que la necesitarás- me dijo mientras caminábamos por el bosque.

-le hice una igual a tu madre cuando la necesito- rio al recordar- la destruyeron, les duro como… ¿tres?- pregunto.

- no fueron 2, pensé que tardarían menos- dijo Alice.

- yo he destruido todas las casas en una- dijo Rosalie orgullosa, es ese momento entendí de que hablaban me acordaba que Emmett me había contado esa historia unas cuantas veces, se sentía muy orgulloso de eso y siempre dijo q un lobo no seria capas de algo así, asíque q no esperara mucho. Ahora q lo pienso Emmett pudo haber perjudicado arto en mis ganas de tener una relación con Jake dándome tantas ideas.

-hemos llegado- dijo Esme mientas me sacaba la venda.

Era hermosa, no podía creer que mis padres hayan destruido una casa tan hermosa solo por lujuria yo no podría hacer algo así, destruir una casa que me han regalado para vivir… no.

-¿y es para que vivamos Jacob y yo?- las tres se echaron a reír a carcajadas, no entendía sus risas.

- ¿enserio crees que vivirás aquí?- siguieron riéndose más veces- solo vivirás aquí si Jacob no es tan fuerte como para derribarla- dijo Rosalie. Nunca la había visto reír tanto.

-es para…- dije mirando el piso nerviosamente.

-sí, sé que tienen problemas por no saber dónde dejar al padre de Jacob además de la manada, así que creo que les servirá mucho a pesar de que con lo que me han contado tienes mucha lujuria guardada y con una casa no te bastara debería hacerte una de metal. Deberías preguntarles a tus padres cuantas les hice, bueno fueron dos ya que luego se fueron al prado cuando bella ya no podía morir de hipotermia –siguieron riendo como locas

-¿cuándo la piensas usar?- preguntó Rosalie curiosa

-em… -no podía responder, ni yo lo sabía- creo q… hoy- todas se sorprendieron al saber que tan pronto lo aria- pero em esto no estoy segura tal vez sea mañana o pasado mañana… no… l-lo sé- dije rápidamente excepto por lo último que me salió cortado.

-ocúpala cuando quieras es tuya, solo me sorprende lo apresurada que estas- dijo dándose la vuelta y preparándose para irse-em volvamos tienes que prepararte- me sonrojé nuevamente, no quería hacerlo hoy pero a la vez sí, no, no quería, lo necesitaba, esto paso a ser una necesidad y no moriré virgen a los 2000 años es ahora o nunca no esperare una eternidad y ahora las cosas se están dando.

Llame a Jacob y le dije que lo esperaba en la casa a las 8 le di la dirección y todo, le dije que viniera solo.

Me prepare puse pétalos de rosas en la cama me puse un traje que había en el armario que seguramente Alice había comprado para la ocasión y prepare la cena. Me senté en la cama a esperar.

Mientras esperaba hay sentada empecé a ver la habitación, gire la cabeza y vi que en una esquina había un… no lo podía creer habían puesto un tubo en la esquina de la habitación, ¡¿qué querían que hiciera con eso? ¡¿Que creían que aria? es solo sexo no un baile erótico ni paga, ni nada, que se creen.

Sentí la puerta, la había dejado abierta para que pudiera entrar me tiritaban las piernas, baje como pude las escaleras tratando de que fuera sexy, ví a Jacob parado en la puerta.

-hola Jacob- le dije lo más seductora posible, mientras me acercaba a él tocando todo mueble con mi dedo índice.

-m-mi amor- balbuceo. Eso me hizo excitar ya que mi plan estaba funcionando.

-¿cómo te fue hoy?- dije con la misma voz pero ahora pasaba mis manos lentamente por sus hombros.

-bien- me tomo de la cintura y comense a besarlo el me correspondio , mordio mi labio inferior aciendome gemir, eprovecho la oportunidad para metersu lengua comensando una danza juguetona por dominar a la otra. Me acercó fuertemente a su pecho. Pude sentir su aliento en mi cara y un pequeño bulto en su entre pierna, gemí.

-¿quieres cenar?- dije para molestarlo, sabía que no quería que solo quería dirigirse a la habitación. Mis manos aun temblaban.

-solo si tu estas en el menú- me agarro el muslo y me llevo hasta la mesa. Sonreí levemente.

Enrosque mis piernas por su cintura y solté un gemido al sentir su miembro rosando en mi entrada.

Me sentó en la mesa y voto desesperadamente los platos. Sentí temor. Me empezó a desabrochar el sostenedor mientras yo trataba de alejarlo de mí, estaba yendo muy apurado, tomo un pecho en sus manos mientras me besaba el cuello. Se estaba sobre pasando. Puso su mano en mi muslo y empezó a subir su mano hasta llevar mi ropa interior. Se detubo un momento.

-No…- dije en un gemido, para que se alejara. El terror se apoderaba de mí, me tiritaban las manos, las piernas y mi voz salía cada vez más temblorosa.

-no mi amor, no me detendré- no, no era eso lo que quería.

-por favor… no… mas- mi voz ya era un susurro. Me arrebato la prenda y empezó a desabrocharse el pantalón-

- tranquila are lo que me pidas-dijo mientras apoyaba su miembro en mi entrada. Estaba histérica ya no podía mas no quería esto, no quería que fuera así, mis tías no me explicaron esto- di mi nombre-

-no,… detente-

-di mi nombre-dijo en mi oído sensualmente.

-Jacob…-no alcance a terminar la frase cuando sentí el dolor, era horrible sentí como si mi cuerpo se rajaba por dentro, enterré mis uñas en él mientras salían lágrimas de mis ojos, eran miles, no podía dejar de llorar, estaba sollozando- no, detente- él se quedó dentro de mi unos minutos mientras yo me acostumbraba a su enorme miembro, era realmente grande.

-estas lista-no, no podía ser, lo quería hacer, quería derribar esa barrera que me protegía.-pídeme que lo haga.-empezó a sacar su miembro para preparar la segunda estocada- ruégame, dime que lo quieres-

- no… d-de-tent-te- ni yo me escuche. Estaba muy excitado para escuchar me.

-si estas lista prepárate- no, no, por favor no. Retrocedió un centímetro y entro en mí nuevamente con fuerza, mucha fuerza, arroje un grito de dolor y me puse a llorar, lo abrace con fuerza y sollozaba en su oído.

- ¿mi amor?- salió rápido de mí y me tomo el rostro. Tenía miedo. Sentía un horrible dolor. Pero aún estaba allí esa barrera, grite antes que la tocara incluso.- ¿estás bien?-

-¡ALEJATE DE MI!- reaccione instintivamente sacándolo de un empujón de mi vista. Cerré mis piernas con dolor y me las abrase, poniéndome en posición fetal.

-¿qué ocurre? ¿Que salió mal?- dijo retrocediendo y mirándome temblar sobre la mesa.

-¡Todo! Todo salió mal no estaba excitada tenía miedo y tú no me escuchaste. Diste la primera estocada sin preguntarme y me has hecho daño.-estaba gritándoselo en la cara.

-pero tú me dijiste que no me detuviera-su voz era de preocupación y duda, era apenas un susurro.

-¿q no te detuvieras?-me senté en la mesa y lo observe como se sentaba en el piso- Te estaba diciendo que no, que no quería que entraras aun, necesitaba un poco más de tiempo, me has herido- Jacob empalideció

-lo siento Nessie, soy un idiota me deje llevar y creí que tu igual estabas lista para esto-

- lo estaba-

-pero no te hice caso y eso te asusto, lo siento, llamare a tus padres para que te lleven con Carlisle y ver que te ocurre- dijo buscado su celular.

- ¡NO! – soltó el celular enseguida y se voltio con pánico- ellos no saben que aria esto, llama a Rosalie y Alice- tomo el celular y marco.

Mientas esperábamos Jacob me levantó y me llevo a la habitación me vistió y me acostó en la cama. Tocaron la puerta y Jacob bajo casi corriendo a abrirle a Alice.

-¡Jacob estas...!- no pude terminar de hablar cuando sentí el grito de Alice al ver a mi novio desnudo abrirle la puerta. Jake subió corriendo y busco un pantalón, Bajo nuevamente y le contó rápido lo que ocurrió. Él estaba en pánico, no debí ser tan dura con él.

-Jasper llévatelo- fue lo último que escuche decir a Alice antes de que entrara corriendo a mi habitación con Rosalie, y cerrara la puerta

-lo siento Nessie- me dijo.

-ese bruto que no sepa lo que es una relación- dijo Rosalie muy enojada.

-déjenlo no es su culpa, fue error mío, no le dije lo que quería.-

-¡ha! él tiene que obedecer, es tu primera vez y si no estás lista, no y se acabó- Alice me observo la entre pierna y pude ver su cara de espanto.

-¿qué ocurrió?- dije espantada.

-Nessie, esto es horrible, te ha hecho mucho daño.- empalidecí.

-por dios, ¡qué hombre!- dijo con vos lujuriosa.

-ROSALIE!- gritamos Alice y yo. La mire con odio al querer a MI hombre.

-no te preocupar esto te curara.- me hiso la curación y luego me tapo en la cama y dejo entrar a Jacob a regañadientes.

-mi amor, lo siento tanto, no mereces eso, soy un idiota, te e herido…- me estaba molestando con él. Él no sabía y punto.

-Jacob- le dije tratando de acomodarme hacia él. Él se alejó.- no me aras daño amor, fue un accidente, tranquilízate, tendremos otra oportunidad en el futuro, solo hay que esperar el momento.- nuevamente me acerque.

-¡no!, esto no lo repetiremos, es peligroso, ¿y si te daño de nuevo?¿ y si no me controlo y te mato, al transformarme?. No eso no lo soportaría, no puedo vivir sin ti amor.-estaba muy lejos de mí para taparle su enorme bocota.

-Jacob-

-que ocurre-

-acércate, por favor-

-em… no- dijo mirando el cubrecamas. Tomo mi mano con excesivo cuidado.

-te necesito más cerca de mí- le dije ya casi sin voz y con mi cara de pena que siempre funcionaba- ponte aquí, al lado mío- él se acercó con cuidado y apoye mi cabeza en su cuerpo-no puedo estar tan lejos de ti, no me hagas sufrir- lo abrace con fuerza para apegarlo aún más a mí-te amo y esto no arruinará nuestra relación- me acerque a su rostro y lo bese, este beso era apasionado, de necesidad, nos separamos por el preciado oxígeno y me acerque más a él para poder besarlo mejor. Al no poder moverme el me sujeto de los brazos poniéndome sobre el.- te amo más que a nada en este mudo, Jacob-

- yo igual y a la próxima, lo are bien- sentí un nuevo calor en mi entre pierna pero en el momento que dirijo mi mano hacia él, Jacob me sujeto y me puso a su lado. – no por favor, esto tengo que controlarlo y así no me ayudas, por favor , hoy no- dijo suplicante.

Luego de tres meses más de descanso y besos al extremo se cuidadosos lo quise intentar nuevamente.

Llame a Jacob para que fuera y todo comenzó nuevamente. Sabía lo que quería y él acepto.

Cuando llego golpeo la puerta tímidamente. Abrí y el entro, lo tome por el cuello de la camisa acercándolo a mi el dudo al responderme el beso

-no ocurrirá nada – le susurre en el odio. Puse mi mano en su cintura y la baje lentamente, llegando al broche de su pantalón lo desabroche. Lo bese nuevamente y ahora si correspondió apasionadamente, sabia el quería esto igual q, o mas que yo.

-esto lo mando yo esta vez-Me dijo. Me saco las prendas de encimas y tomo mi pecho jugando con él mientras yo gemía. Él me besaba el cuello mientas yo jugueteaba con su bulto bajo el pantalón. Ambos gemíamos y nos besábamos.

Puse mis manos alrededor el su cuello y comenzó a caminar hacia la habitación. El miedo volvió. Nuestras leguas danzaban mientras exploraba su boca y el la mía. Sentí la pared nuevamente en mi espalda, estaba en la escalera. Me agarro el pelo y alejo mi cabeza de enfrente, poniéndose frente a mi cuello, seguía gimiendo y enterrando mis uñas en su espalda, me tomo y siguió caminando me arrojo con fuerza a la cama. Terror. Mi rostro reflejaba el miedo. Se quitó los pantalones, el bóxer y lo vi, lo que me había dañado hace meses, a lo que le temía, era realmente enorme, tomo mi pie y lo beso, continúo por mi pantorrilla, rodilla, muslo y se detuvo en mi entrada, tembló.

-no te detengas- dije entre gemidos. El analizo lo dicho para asegurarse y continuo con su plan toco mi clítoris con su lengua y jugueteó con él, yo arquee la espalda y gemí introdujo su lengua, le pedí mas e intercambio su lengua por dos dedos q movió sin pudor gemía con mas fuerza, se acerco a mis pechos besándolos pero sin detener su trabajo en mi, sentí como me corrí, lo bebió y me miro.

-eres exquisita- se alejó de ahí y lo mire con cara de enojo, quería más. Puso su boca en mis pechos y continuó con eso, erguía mi espalda.

Penetro tres dedos dentro de mi haciéndome sentir en la mismísima gloria no podía dejar de gemir. Aunque esto era delicioso no quería eso quería algo más, algo que sacara ese orgasmo que tenía guardado en mi ser. Continúo lentamente.

-No por favor, no- él se detuvo de inmediato y se disponía a salir de encima mío, cuando lo detuve con mis brazos y piernas, el me miro asustado- no… no… no te detengas- dije suplicante con la respiración acelerada. Sonrió y continuo con la misma lentitud de sus dedos-... MAS...ah, - le gritaba en su oído- continua por favor más mas! – el soltaba gemidos al igual que yo por el rose q probocaba mi pie en su miembro. Ya no lo soportaba, tome su mano y lo volteé ahora yo tenía el control. Bese sus pectorales y luego me acerqué su miembro, lo observé, pase mi lengua por su punta y lo bese.

-por dios- dije poniendo melodrama a mi voz.

- ¿qué ocurre?- se asusto

-eres hermoso-

- te are daño-

- o por favor hazlo- acercándome a su boca como una minina .- haz lo pero rápido, te necesito dentro de mí, no soporto más. Hazme tuya, complétame, seamos un ser.-

No lo pensó dos bese y se posó sobre mí y se posisiono

Me miro y yo asentí, y lo abrace fuerte preparando me para el dolor y… nada solo una gemido y mucho placer, comenso a salir lentamente probocando tal roce q me iso soltar un gemido sonoro y ía que esta si dolería, lo abrace más fuerte y puse mi cara en su hombro, esperó mi señal. Respire con fuerza, solté el grito, si, ya era un grito. Lo había logrado rompió el bloqueo, solté unas lágrimas y me quede inmóvil, Jacob hizo lo mismo, tomo mi rostro me beso la frente y comenzó a sacarlo. Lo mire con aprobación.

Comenzó a estocarme cada vez más fuerte y rápido sentía como la cama chocaba con la pared de madera mientras yo solo me dedicaba a soltar los gemidos. La casa crujía. Mis caderas al mismo ritmo que él, bailábamos. Mis huesos crujían- Mas- El continuaba acelerando el paso y cada vez me sorprendía más de su velocidad, está llegando el momento. Nos besamos apasionados mientras rasguñaba su espalda dejando le marcas, baje a su cuello y le deje marcas para q toda la manada supiera lo q ocurrió esta noche, Continuo, me tomo de la mano y juntos llegamos al preciado orgasmo, lo gritamos, gritamos juntos nuestros nombre al mismo tiempo que la casa llego al suelo, continuamos en nuestra tares con los escombro encima no nos preocupaba él me protegía con sus brazos mientras entraba y salía de mi sin permiso pero con aprobación, yo continuaba gimiendo, me tomo y me llevo al patio de la casa de descansamos un momento y luego me posiciones sobre el y comencé a mover lentamente mis caderas.

-o Nessie… si- decía con los ojos serrados bese su cuello le deje pequeñas mordeduras al lado de cada marca ya dejada. Justo ahí continuemos nuestra labor y no nos detuvimos, nos sentíamos orgullosos de nuestro logro.

Encontramos junto nuestro propio lugar y cada noche fuimos allí para poder llegar al cielo solo que ahora no teníamos casa que votar solo mis caderas que ya no aguantaban más.

**Fin**

**

* * *

**

Review con sus opiniones se agradecerian si creen q es pesimo digan me porque :D

gracias por leer

se despide KaTo


End file.
